Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Merchants of Death | Synopsis2 = Mr. Kruger puts Kent Blake and an assignment to crack down on American sea merchants who are selling supplies to the Chinese, an activity that is detrimental to the war effort in Korea. Kent accepts the mission and flies off to San Francisco where he poses as a sailor to monitor a ship called the Raven which is strangely being loaded with pigs. Going to the nearby Bloody Bucket Saloon, Kent beings asking one of the crew members of the Raven about the pigs but his boss Captain Barto silences him with a punch in the face. Kent then fights off Barto who is impressed with Blake's fighting prowess and offers him a job on his ship. Blake accepts the job and soon he finds himself aboard the ship as it shoves off for Asia. Left to his own devices, Kent begins snooping around the cargo hold and finds that crates claiming to be powdered eggs really contain gunpowder. However, Barto has been suspicious of Blake and has sneaked up on him and knocks him out. When Blake revives he finds himself locked in the hold of the ship near the pigs, leaving him to wonder what the swines have to do with the strange shipment. Later Barto comes to give him his last meal and informs Blake that he will be shot and dumped overboard. Barto gives his shipmate Squinty the gun and orders him to kill Blake. However, Blake convinces him to work with him instead, and they fake his death and dumps a fake body overboard. Kent then hides out on the ship and witnesses feeding the pigs capsules of dope which they smuggle past customs and into China. Blake knocks out Barto and he and Squinty then call the Coast Guard and turns him over. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Captain Barto Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = He Laid Down his Life! | Synopsis3 = Spy story. | StoryTitle4 = The Chosen Few | Synopsis4 = Spy story. | StoryTitle5 = The Man Without a Face | Synopsis5 = Kent Blake is investigating a rash of counterfeit bills, and in a meeting with Mr. Kruger suspects that Lucient Lorent the so called "Man Without a Face" is responsible even though he is currently in jail. They decide to go and check out Lorent's jail cell and find out hollowed out books that once contained money plates and chemicals that were fashioned in the prisoner's sink. When they confront Lorent with what they learned, he refuses to talk, revealing that he only has a month to live. Back at square one, Kent Blake goes back undercover to try and find out where the phony money is coming from. When the usual surveillance doesn't work, Kent comes up with a new plan: With fifty thousand dollars of government money he goes deep undercover as Left Rafts. He goes to San Francisco and earns a reputation for himself before returning to the east cost. There he begins spending a lot of money and attracts the attention of a shady woman named Lulu Pastel who owns a casino in New York City. He learns that she is in league with the counterfeiters. Kent makes a deal to buy $50,000 worth of phony money. That night he is visited by some men who agree to the deal and they agree to pick up Blake the next morning. The next day, Kent informs his superiors of the plan and a car is sent to tail the counterfeiters to their hideout, but the crooks have a car to block and potential tails along the path. Blake is brought to the hideout where the counterfeiters get a call from their boss who informs them that "Left Rafts" is really a government spy. The crooks knock him out and their boss, Lulu Pastel arrives. Before they can eliminate Blake, the feds arrive and gun down the men but Lulu escapes to the roof. Kent follows after her and is attacked by Lulu who reveals that she is Lucient Lorent's daughter. In their struggle, Lulu stumbles off the side of the building and falls to her death. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lucien Lorant * Lulu Pastel Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the story "The Death Trap!" Kent Blake replaces the mind control drug with plain tap water and is injected with it. In real life this would have had a lethal effect. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}